Halo: One Piece Evolved
by Epion
Summary: EL Covenant ha encontrado la tierra a pesar de los esfuerzos de mantenerla alejada. La defensa esta lista para recibir al enemigo, pero un fenomeno que involucra un agujero de gusano obligara a todos a experimentar una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La llegada del Covenant**

**Opening Theme: Kasumi Yuku Sora Sei ni Shite (Janne da Arc) **

_Año 2552 _

La UNSF tenía sus satélites de defensa preparados para la llegada del Covenant a la Tierra. A pesar de los valientes esfuerzos del Master Chief de haber destruido el asteroide _Unyielding Hierophant_, el Covenant pudo hallar el camino a la Tierra. En uno de los satélites, John y el sargento Avery Johnson estaban arreglando unas cuantas cosas luego de la llegada a la Tierra, Johnson estaba eternamente agradecido con John por haberle salvado la vida en el último instante antes de ser asesinado por una tropa de Brutes que lo tenían acorralado y para terminar con sello de oro, Johnson al parecer era inmune a la infección de los Flood ya que tuvo contacto directo con ellos y este no termino volviéndose un monstruo sediento de sangre. Al llegar a los satélites de combate que estaban en la órbita, el Master Chief solo entrego el reporte de combate del Covenant y que eran los Flood pero nunca menciono que el sargento era inmune para que así evitara estar en un tubo donde sería asediado por científicos. John solo hizo lo que debía hacer con un amigo lo cual hizo una buena amistad con Johnson, de toda la gente que estaban en este satélite eran los únicos con más experiencia luchando contra el Covenant y como neutralizar todo lo que ellos les hicieron sufrir en Reach y en Halo.

En la armería, John estaba probando la nueva armadura MJOLNIR Mark VI ya que su anterior armadura de combate termino muy dañada luego de la batalla que libro en el _Unyielding Hierophant_. La nueva armadura era más poderosa que la anterior debido a su rápido sistema de recarga de escudos y no tenía las fallas que la anterior mostraba debido al sistema de recarga y mostraba mayor resistencia a los ataques, esta armadura fue probada con anterioridad por la SPARTAN-062 Maria. El jefe maestro estaba sorprendido por las nuevas características de su nueva armadura de combate y estaba listo para salir nuevamente a combatir contra el Covenant, el elevador que estaba frente al Master Chief se abre revelando a Johnson con un uniforme blanco que es de gala.

Johnson: Con que aquí estas… tengo rato buscándote.

John: Disculpa si andamos retrasados Johnson, pero era necesario que cambiase de armadura ya que la anterior estaba demasiado dañada y no me gusta ir en fachas a una presentación de gala con el almirante – le dice.

Johnson: Hahahaha, solo no te tardes demasiado cambiándote de traje – contesto.

El jefe ahora con su nueva armadura de combate se metió en el elevador y antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, el encargado de la armería le pregunto al sargento Johnson como pudo sobrevivir.

Johnson: Lo siento, eso es clasificado – le responde al encargado y presiona el botón de subir.

Ya en el piso 60 del satélite, los 2 veteranos ven el funicular y se meten para ir directo a la ceremonia. En el trayecto los 2 se sientan y se ponen a charlar un rato en lo que llega el funicular a su destino.

Johnson: Y dime, que es lo que te gustaría hacer una vez que esta guerra llegase a acabar.

John: Tener un barco y navegar por los océanos para olvidarme de todas las preocupaciones que he vivido y tener finalmente algo de paz.

Johnson: Es un buen sueño, espero que un día lo hagas realidad.

John: Gracias Johnson.

El funicular llega a su destino y los 2 veteranos son recibidos por varios marines aplaudiendo a los 2 héroes por sus grandes hazañas. Johnson arreglaba su sombrero y veía a la cámara voladora y el jefe, a pesar de estar completamente cubierto por su armadura se reía de todo esto.

Johnson: John sonríe a la cámara, y quítate ese casco de vez en cuando.

John: Este casco solo me lo quitare cuando la guerra termine o solo si un superior me lo ordena.

Johnson: Como quieras – dijo su amigo y los 2 entraron al centro de control…

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Años luz de la tierra, un gigantesco asteroide avanzaba por el infinito espacio seguido de miles de naves de combate protegiendo el planeta de los Covenant High Charity. Dentro del planetoide, había una impresionante ciudad y en el centro de esta una nave Forerunner que era la fuente de poder de toda la ciudad, la gente miraba desde la comodidad de sus casas el juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre el Sangheili que fallo en la defensa del anillo sagrado y permitió que los humanos capturaran la nave de combate _Ascendant Justice_ para su beneficio. En la cámara de los profetas, el juicio se estaba llevando a cabo y varias personas estaban en la sala, los consejeros politicos Sangheili y la guardia real, las castas más importantes de las razas del Covenant estaba reunidas dictando la sentencia para el supremo comandante Sangheili que fracaso su misión.

Regret: Esto es imperdonable, la perdida del anillo sagrado es algo que no se toma a la ligera como otros asuntos que hemos encarado – grito el profeta Regret.

Elite: Señor, estoy al tanto de todos mis errores y estoy dispuesto a remediarlos si me permite continuar mi campaña. Ahora que sabemos donde esta la Tierra, podemos atacarla con nuestras mejores flotas de combate, solo permítame dirigir el ataque…

Mercy: Esta vez no lo harás. Tus acciones nos han costado mucho y no tomaremos esta disculpa tuya muy a la ligera. El único camino que te queda es… la muerte…hereje – dijo.

Esa palabra fue la que destruyo el orgullo del supremo comandante Elite, la gente le gritaba hereje y eso en el fondo de su ser le dolía. Uno de los Brutes se acerco al hereje para llevárselo pero este no se deja y prefirió cargar su propio ser hasta las afueras de la sala, el líder de los Brutes Tartarus, acompaño a sus guerreros junto con el hereje hacia las afueras de la ciudad para comenzar el castigo. Ya a las afueras de la cámara los Brutes le colocaron unas esposas de energía, Tartarus se acerca al hereje y le dice unas cuantas palabras.

Tartarus: Parece que la gente vino a verte sufrir. Espero que les des un buen espectáculo traidor – dijo el líder de los Brutes.

Elite: Si piensan que me voy a dejar caer por estos juegos infantiles, pues quedaran muy decepcionados – le comenta.

Tartarus: Eso ya lo veremos – le dijo y activo las esposas de energía iniciando la tortura.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

De vuelta a la orbita de la Tierra, para ser específicos en el satélite de defensa numero 4, John y Johnson entraban al puente y fueron recibidos por un comité de marines. Los más destacados era la capitana Miranda Keyes y el almirante Hood, al llegar en frente del almirante los 2 veteranos saludan a su superior y este les regresa el saludo,

Hood: Estamos reunidos en este día para conmemorar a estos 2 héroes, por sus valerosas acciones que han permitido sobrevivir a la Tierra hasta ahora. Caballeros, les entrego a ustedes la medalla de honor por sus logros y sacrificios que han realizado – dijo y les da las medallas – Miranda Keyes, las acciones de su padre también fueron memorables y permitieron que el jefe maestro despertara a tiempo para cumplir el protocolo y salvarnos a todos sobre el inminente peligro que representaba Halo, también recibirá la medalla de honor – dijo y le entrega la misma medalla a la hija del difunto capitán Jacob Keyes.

La joven capitana lloraba en ese momento al recordar la ultima vez que vio a su padre, John se acerca a Miranda y le dice que su padre fue un gran hombre y sus acciones fueron muy importantes para la supervivencia de el y los demás y le dijo que recordara a su padre como un hombre valiente y que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar todo por proteger a la raza humana. Miranda al escuchar las palabras del Master Chief se contento por que alguien hablo bien de su difunto padre y le dio una buena explicación de cómo fue en sus últimos días, lamentablemente las celebraciones no duraron mucho… ya que una flota Covenant apareció de un agujero de gusano lista para atacar a la Tierra. Los satélites con los cañones MAC estaban preparados y miles de naves estaban listas para salir y luchar a muerte por su planeta, pero… algo extraño e inédito sucedió que involucraría a todos los presentes…

Una de las estaciones de combate dispara contra una nave Covenant pero el rayo de energía cayo en el centro del agujero de gusano, en ese momento, el agujero mostró una rara anomalía y una luz salio de esta que se expandía por todos lados cubriendo a las 15 flotas Covenant y a los satélites de defensa de la Tierra y a toda su defensa. La luz duro por varios minutos y esta se apago momentos después… todos se preguntaban que diablos fue lo que sucedió pero lo más extraño es que el agujero seguía abierto y todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, pero la situación actual seguía de pie y el Covenant inicio el ataque contra los satélites de defensa. Una nave Covenant se acercaba a la estación Cairo y mando una balsa de infiltración a la estación, el almirante Hood ordena al Master Chief defender la estación a toda costa de los Covenant e inicia otra batalla contra los Covenant al lado de su amigo el sargento Johnson que lo siguió y ambos fueron a liderar las tropas que había en la estación.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Año 1522_

En el océano, vemos un tren dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Enies Lobby. Las personas que estaban dentro del tren eran los mugiwara y la familia de Franky, el motivo de la visita a Eneis Lobby era con tal de rescatar a Nico Robin quien fue capturada por miembros del CP9, todos estaban decididos a luchar contra cualquier enemigo que se interpusiese en el camino, Monkey D. Luffy quien era el capitán de los mugiwara estaba preparándose y estaba a fuera del tren viendo la isla de Enies Lobby. Cuando vio la imponente isla estaba más emocionado por llegar a su destino e ir a rescatar a su nakama, Nami quien veía a su amigo Luffy muy emocionado sale a hacerle compañía y se sienta al lado para charlar unos momentos.

Luffy: Nami, que se te ofrece.

Nami: Vine para estar contigo un rato Luffy. Pasando a otra cosa, Kokoro me comento que dentro de la isla hay como unos 2000 marines y quien sabe otra sorpresa.

Luffy: Nami, sea lo que sea nosotros lo enfrentaremos y saldremos adelante.

Nami: Pero…Luffy, esto no va a ser una simple visita... iremos a una isla controlada por el gobierno. No puedes tomarte esto a la ligera como siempre lo haces.

Luffy: No importa…Nami, te he dicho que siempre confíes en el próximo rey de los piratas – le dice mirándola directo a los ojos.

Nami miraba los ojos de su capitán cuando este hablaba en serio, en el fondo la navegante sentía una atracción hacia el pero aun no se atrevía a contársela. Le gustaba ver esos bellos ojos y no apartaba su mirada, ya que los 2 terminan la conversación Luffy se para y le dice que iría a platicar con Kokoro y los otros para hablar sobre la estrategia de cómo atacar la isla. Antes de irse, dice las primeras palabras de atracción que siente por su amiga…

Luffy: Por cierto Nami, te ves muy linda con ese vestido – comento el capitán y después se mete dejando a una Nami sonrojada y sorprendida por esto.

Nami (pensando): Dijo que me veo linda, que bueno. En ese caso juro que ya no me andaré de juegos como siempre y estaré más tiempo con Luffy.

Cuando Nami se para ve que Luffy se quedo mirando perdidamente el cielo, ella hizo lo mismo y vieron un extraño fenómeno en los cielos. Miraban miles de luces prenderse y apagarse, pero como estaban en la Grand Line a lo mejor era algo que siempre sucedía en estas zonas, pero lo que ninguno se imagina es que en la orbita del planeta se esta llevando a cabo una feroz lucha a muerte que pronto terminara involucrando a todos.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**Musica de Fondo: Delta Halo Suite (Halo 2 Soundtrack Volumen 2)**

Dentro de la estación Cairo, el jefe maestro y varios marines luchaban contra Elites rojos y Grunts rojos acompañados de Jackals. Estaban en uno de los varios pasillos de la estación, el jefe estaba escondido en un pilar disparando contra los Grunts con el BR55 Battle Rifle y en su cintura tenía una Plasma Pistol y un Plasma Rifle por si las moscas, los marines apoyaban al Master Chief eliminando a unos cuantos Elites con las torretas que estaban implantadas en los pisos. El jefe avanzaba junto con los marines hacia la zona designada donde varios Covenant estaban abordando las naves, en el segundo piso de la zona disparaba contra los Grunts y Elites que salían de la nave invasora, pero salían más enemigos de la nave, ahora salían Elites plateados y Grunts rojos. Unos Elites tenían Needlers en ambas manos y 2 marines cayeron en batalla, el jefe estaba escondido en una caja eliminando a los Grunts primero con su rifle de batalla BR55, ya con esos enemigos fuera saco rápido la Plasma Pistol y empezó a cargar el disparo hasta que estuviese lleno y suelta la descarga contra uno de los Elites debilitando su escudo de energía y le dispara en la cabeza con el rifle eliminándolo y se vuelve a esconder esperando que su escudo de energía se recargase para salir nuevamente a disparar al enemigo.

Los marines que estaban escondidos en el Pelican atacaban a los Elites con varias granadas y no dejaban de disparar con sus M7/Caseless pero los escudos de los Elites plateados era demasiado fuerte que estos les disparaban a bocajarro con sus Plasma Rifles eliminando a 3 de los 6 marines que estaban escondidos detrás de un contenedor. John aprovecha la situación para lanzar las granadas que estaban tiradas cerca de el y usando las explosiones lanza otro disparo cargado al segundo Elite plateado y lo elimina con su rifle, viendo que solo uno restaba ordeno a los marines restantes atacarlo entre todos, el Elite se estaba sintiendo rodeado y saca su espada de plasma para defenderse de los atacantes lanzándose contra los marines que estaban en el piso de abajo donde estaba el Master Chief, este le cae por atrás y le mete un golpe en el cuello matando al ultimo Elite blanco que quedaba y ordeno a los marines tomar municiones y este también hizo lo mismo pero todos ven que la puerta de abajo explota revelando a otra unidad Covenant formada de Grunts amarillos y Elites azules…

A fuera de la estación Cairo miles de C709 Longsword-class Starfighter, UNSC Frigates, UNSC Destroyers y otras más luchaban contra los Covenant Seraph-class starfighter y contra 13 Covenant CCS-class battlecruisers y 2 Assault Carriers. Ninguna fuerza enemiga mostraba debilidad, las CCS-class battlecruisers destruían a toda nave terrestre que se interpusiese en su camino, las C709 Longsword se aproximaban a toda velocidad lanzando varias bombas a los cañones de plasma de unas cuantas naves enemigas inutilizándolas, las Frigates disparaban desde lejos dañando a las CCS-class battlecruisers que estaban a su alcance. La lucha estaba en su apogeo, lo que nadie sabía era que la Tierra que estaba, era la de 1000 años en el pasado, para ser más específicos en el año 1522…

De regreso en la estación Cairo, Master Chief luchaba contra el tiempo para impedir que la bomba dejada por el Covenant no estallase destruyendo la estación y a miles de personas. El jefe estaba regresando todo el camino desde que inicio su misión solo que ahora se dirigía hacia el ala norte de la estación, se topaba con varios Elites y Grunts en su paso pero usaba su inteligencia para eliminarlos, los marines que encontraba en su camino lo ayudaban a luchar contra los Elites rojos y los Grunts. El jefe regreso nuevamente al ala norte y al ver a Miranda Keyes junto con Johnson y otros marines batallando este les ayuda incondicionalmente lanzando 2 granadas de plasma hacia el enemigo dispersándolos y con 2 Plasma Rifles en sus manos fulmina a los enemigos con ayuda de los demás. Cortana le indica que fuese a la derecha para salir al exterior de la estación ya que era el único atajo que llevaba más rápido a la localización de la bomba.

De nuevo a las afueras de la estación Cairo, una de las Assault Carriers logra penetrar las estaciones de combate pero recibió un impacto de un cañón MAC de la estación Malta. La nave Covenant al ver que sus propulsores estaban dañados debía aterrizar para hacer las reparaciones y ser los primeros en poner pie en la Tierra…

_--------------------------------------------------------_

En Enies Lobby, los marines recibían al CP9 con los prisioneros Robin y Franky. Los marines les abren las puertas y Franky ve la imponente isla fortaleza, la cual estaba flotando sobre una catarata pero lo que siguió fue lo que inicio el día más loco para todos los presentes… la Assault Carrier Covenant iba descendiendo y cuando detuvieron la nave miraron la extraña isla flotante, el comandante a cargo de la nave Pious Inquisitor miraba desde los monitores de la nave el basto océano pero a la vez miro una extraña puerta gigantesca unos metros de la isla. El comandante Elite a pesar de ver estas raras localizaciones de la Tierra siguiendo las órdenes de Regret de exploración, la Assault Carrier vuela en dirección a Enies Lobby y esta se detiene encima de toda la isla…

Todas las personas que habitaban la isla observaron el extraño barco volador púrpura que cubría los cielos de la isla, todos los del CP9 junto con sus prisioneros estaban maravillados por ver un barco que pudiese volar…pero en esos momentos pronto iniciaría una batalla por la supervivencia. La Assault Carrier en ese instante activa el elevador gravitacional y este cae en la primera puerta de toda la base arrasando con todo a su paso, los marines que estaban debajo terminaron hechos polvo por el rayo devastador… apenas los gigantes que protegían esa entrada tuvieron tiempo de salvarse de no ser alcanzados por ese misterioso rayo que lanzaba el barco volador púrpura. La nave se movió unos cuantos metros y ahora activaron el elevador orbital haciendo que este cayese en el centro de la isla principal de Enies Lobby pero este ya no destruyo nada, en vez de eso, las tropas Covenant descendieron y los marines que estaban cerca miraron a las extrañas criaturas caer del rayo púrpura. Los marines estaban estupefactos al ver la anatomía de estos individuos que cayeron de los cielos, Spandam quien miraba el extraño barco volador desde su oficina en la torre de la justicia fue notificado de la presencia de los responsables de este ataque y ordeno que fuesen capturados para su interrogación.

La primera unidad Covenant que descendió estaba conformada por 20 Elites rojos, 20 Grunts, 20 Jackals y 4 Hunters miraron a los humanos con intenciones hostiles pero ellos iniciaron la pelea matando a los presentes que eran unos 50 marines y así… inicio la lucha por la supervivencia de esta isla.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Nuevamente en la estación Cairo, el Master Chief logro desactivar a tiempo la bomba que el Covenant coloco en la estación y le dijo al almirante de flota Hood que iba a devolver este regalo de vuelta a uno de los cruceros que estaba cerca de la estación. El jefe llevo arrastrando la bomba hacia el elevador y se dirigían a una de las lanzaderas de la estación, al llegar John vio la lucha que se estaba librando y más decidido deja la bomba unos cuantos metros cerca de la puerta, se coloca en un pilar y saca los cinturones de seguridad para agarrarse y después… presiona el botón para que la puerta se abra y esta empezó a arrastrar la bomba y rápido el jefe se agarra a tiempo de esta y es arrastrado junto con la bomba al frío vacío…

John estaba agarrado de la bomba con todas sus fuerzas y miraba desde el mejor asiento la guerra por el dominio de la Tierra, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien desde que todos los presentes fueron envueltos por la anomalía que el agujero de gusano produjo y que aun seguía presente. John se acercaba con cuidado a una CCS-class battlecruiser la cual le disparo a una Marathon-class Cruiser destruyéndola, para fortuna de John ve a 2 C709 Longsword-class Starfighter disparar a la parte de arriba de la nave Covenant la cual tenía el generador de poder. El jefe usa esto y se introduce en el corazón del reactor, activa la bomba dentro de la cámara y la usa para impulsarse con la fuerza necesaria para salir disparado hacia la orbita de la Tierra, en ese lapso la bomba estalla destruyendo la CCS-Class battlecruiser Covenant y el jefe cae en el Imber Clad comandado por Miranda Keyes y por el sargento Johnson. El jefe entra a la nave y en el trayecto Cortana les informa a todos que no ha podido comunicarse con ninguna oficina del UNSF que hay en la Tierra, Miranda tenía un raro presentimiento sobre esto al igual que John y Johnson… tenía que ver con ese fenómeno que sucedió pero no había tiempo que perder. Aparte del Pious Inquisitor, la Assault Carrier del profeta Regret penetro los satélites de defensa pero primero fueron a encargarse del Pious Inquisitor que era la más cercana a su posición.

Los mugiwara estaban mirando también el raro barco volador púrpura que estaba flotando por toda la isla de Enies Lobby y observaban explosiones que provenían de la isla, el tren ya estaba cerca de llegar a su destino pero Luffy usando sus poderes de goma alarga sus brazos y se agarra de las rejas y el resto de su cuerpo se impulsa hasta llegar a la entrada de la isla. Al llegar ve a varias personas incineradas y ve los restos de la primera puerta de la isla hecha pedazos y este se lanza para ver que estaba sucediendo…

**Ending Theme: Gaia (Janne da Arc)**

Por lo que veo soy el primero en hacer este crossover. Imagínense ver a los mugiwara luchando contra el Covenant al lado de Master Chief y otras aventuras que para ellos les parecerán inexplicables están a punto de vivir. Si todos los piratas del mundo creían que el gobierno del mundo y los demás poderes eran su preocupación, entonces están a punto de conocer a una fuerza alienígena que los hará experimentar situaciones que ni ellos nunca pensaron imaginar y para colmo vivir.

La serie de Halo toma luego del primer juego y terminando los eventos del libro First Strike y en One Piece lo puse en el momento que va a iniciar la pelea en Enies Lobby…

X: Oye, eso ni en sueños nunca me lo imaginaba Autor – dijo el robot azul.

Autor: Y espérate, tengo otro proyecto tan loco como este. Es cuestión de tiempo para que me las arregle como hacerlo creíble.

RX: Y que hay de la otra historia, en el que metes a todos a enfrentar a los dioses antiguos.

Autor: Esa también la voy continuar, de hecho ya casi termino el capitulo en que salen todos lo que tengo planeado.

RX: Más te vale…


	2. La llegada de la UNSF

**Capitulo 2: La llegada de la UNSF**

**Opening The****me: Kasumi Yuku Sora Sei ni Shite (Janne da Arc)**

El Imber Clad estaba descendiendo a la atmósfera de la Tierra pero todos miraban desde las ventanas vastos océanos por todos lados, había tierra pero lo último que recordaban era que el continente africano estaba cerca de donde iban que era Nueva Mombasa. Definitivamente algo loco paso y tenía que ver con ese fenómeno de hace unas horas, Miranda ordeno a 3 Pelicans salir y en uno de ellos estaban el Master Chief y el sargento Johnson junto con unos 7 marines, la capitana del Imber Clad decidio analizar los alrededores que consistían en varias islas a la redonda y quería llegar al fondo de todo este misterio. Los 3 Pelicans se dirigían a las coordenadas donde el Pious Inquisitor fue captado, fue cuestión de minutos para que llegaran a las coordenadas pero en eso que ven una isla flotando… en medio de una catarata.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver esta anomalía de la naturaleza, de seguro eran tantos sedantes que se inyectaban los presentes que estaban alucinando… pero efectivamente, eso era una isla flotante lo que todos estaban viendo desde la cabina de los 3 Pelicans. El Sargento Johnson dijo…

Johnson: Puta mierda, que diablos…

John: A lo mejor es algún proyecto secreto que la UNSF puso en marcha. Colocar propulsores en los cimientos de islas y hacerlas fortalezas móviles que son de gran utilidad.

Cortana: No lo creo jefe, la UNSF nunca realizo la hipótesis que estas sugiriendo. Eso hubiera tomado por lo menos 3 años para lograr colocar los propulsores debajo de la tierra sin ocasionar daños a las placas tectonicas del planeta, estoy segura que esa luz tuvo que ver con este misterio.

Johnson: Argh luego nos ocuparemos de ese misterio que tanto hablas. Nuestra prioridad es eliminar al Covenant que esta atacando esa isla y salvar a todos los civiles que estén en ella.

Los Pelicans descendieron hacia la isla pero con precaución para no ser detectados por los sensores de la Assault Carrier Covenant…

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Luffy corría por las calles de la ciudad observando a gente muerta por todos lados, esa extraña luz que provenía del barco púrpura volador tenía que ver con todo esto. No muy lejos de su posición, los marines disparaban contra los Grunts y Jackals apenas los disparos de estos hacían daño a las armaduras de los invasores y los Grunts al ver a humanos con unas armas tan débiles pasaron de ser los cobardes de siempre a bravos guerreros lanzándose contra los enemigos con sus Plasma Pistols y Needlers, los Elites dejaron a los Grunts divertirse mientras se encargaban de los humanos que estaban disparándoles desde sus escondites. Phantoms salían de la Assault Carrier con más tropas para dispersar por toda la isla, una de las 10 tenía un Spectre, 3 cargaban 2 Ghosts cada una haciendo un total de 6 y el resto no cargaba nada más que las tropas que eso todas las Phantoms tenían en común.

Los Elites rojos y azules patrullaban la zona que estaba bajo su poder pero estos son sorprendidos por ver a unos extraños seres gigantes, estos atacan a los Elites pero estos se quitan a tiempo y atacaron a los seres enormes con sus Plasma Rifles y granadas de plasma. Los gigantes sentían gran dolor por esos ataques de energía que eran dirigidos hacia ellos pero estos usaron sus enormes armas para matar a unos cuantos Elites, los otros se alejaron y pidieron refuerzos al centro de control de la nave en lo que corrían disparando al enemigo, en el centro de la ciudad varios marines luchaban contra los Jackals pero estos se protegían usando sus escudos de plasma y rebotaban todo ataque que recibiesen y contraatacaban con veloces disparos de sus Plasmas Pistols. Los humanos que estaban lejos atacaron con sus rifles y pistolas pero los Elites se interpusieron como escudos humanos y gracias a sus escudos de energía los disparos no tuvieron efecto contra ellos, los marines quedaron estupefactos al notar que las balas no les afectaban para nada y se alejaron para seguir disparándoles pero un Elite rojo lanzo una granada de plasma y la incrusto en la cara de uno de los humanos, este se puso a correr en dirección a sus compañeros pero esta exploto llevándose a todos los que estuviesen cerca de el.

Los gigantes avanzaban atacando a los Elites y a los Jackals pero en ese instante los 2 gigantes fueron recibidos por una roseada del cañón de plasma de los 4 Hunters y los Elites lanzaban a granadas de plasma a los pies de estos y a los brazos para lastimar sus partes vitales haciendo que estos cayesen, acto seguido los Sniper Jackals disparaban con sus Particle Beam Rifles al rostro de estos para cegar su visión, los Phantoms atacaban con sus torretas de plasma al estomago de los gigantes y unos 4 tanques Wraith atacaban en las piernas, el estomago y a la mano donde cargaban su armas y otros 4 más salieron del elevador gravitacional para terminar el trabajo, por ultimo, varios Elites trajeron cuerdas de energía para atar a los gigantes al piso e impedir que estos escapasen y no diesen problemas. Del elevador gravitacional descendieron más Wraiths y Banshees para el apoyo aéreo seguido de la segunda oleada Covenant conformada por otros 20 Elites: 10 rojos y 10 azules, 20 grunts rojos, 15 Jackals con escudos rojos… los humanos no se quedaban atrás y salían más marines a luchar contra este nuevo enemigo pero aun no sabían como ocuparse de los que tenían escudos alrededor de su cuerpo, los marines agarraron valor y se lanzaron con toda arma que tenían a la mano, desde espadas hasta pistolas o escopetas, algún valeroso que llegaba a eliminar a un Jackal agarro sus cosas y se escondió para probar esas armas de rayos que poseían el enemigo. El marine les explico a los demás como funcionaban esas raras armas y les dice como apuntar y así los humanos que protegían Enies Lobby fueron a atacar al Covenant sin saber que ellos recibían soporte aéreo y para colmo… tenían tanques.

Los Pelicans descendieron en uno de los edificios que había a la redonda y todos los marines de la UNSF observaban el raro uniforme que portaban las personas de esta isla, unos vestían traje negro y otros traían puestos un traje de naval, Johnson quien tenía un SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle en sus manos apunto hacia uno de los Elites que estaba a punto de matar a 2 marines. El sargento jala el gatillo soltando una bala de APFSDS y el Elite, a pesar de tener su escudo la bala penetra el cráneo matándolo de un solo balazo. Los soldados del gobierno miraron a uno de esos monstruos de escudos caer al piso muerto, Luffy quien acababa de llegar al centro de la primera isla vio también al Elite con un agujero en su cabeza y vio al que le disparo, Johnson miro al muchacho con sombrero de paja en las calles y el Master Chief salto del edificio para ir a recogerlo.

El Covenant al ver al "Demonio" dispararon con todo lo que tenían hacia John, Luffy al ver los múltiples disparos dirigidos hacia una sola persona fue a apoyarlo y uso su Gomu Gomu no Buretto contra unos 2 Elites azules mandándolos a estrellarse a una pared. John, Johnson, Cortana y los demás marines miraron el extraño poder de goma que ese chico tenía pero mantuvieron la calma para estar concentrados en el Covenant. Luffy al ver a más enemigos prepara otro de sus ataques pero lo que ignora es que un Jackal Sniper se fijo en el y preparo su Particle Beam Rifle, John corrió en dirección hacia el chico de sombrero de paja luchando contra Grunts y Jackals a la vez lanzando granadas para dispersar a los grandes grupo y le pide a Cortana que le dijese a Johnson encargarse de los francotiradores Jackals que se distribuyeron por la ciudad, el Jackal estaba a unos cuantos segundos de disparar su Particle Beam Rifle pero el Master Chief llego antes lanzándose contra Luffy y 1 segundo después, el rayo rozo a John y el sargento Johnson aprovecho la situación para localizar a uno de los francotiradores y lo mata en ese instante.

Luffy ve a la persona que se le aventó encima y miro la imponente armadura pero algo le decía que esta persona era un aliado, ya que cuando cayó al suelo vio un extraño rayo púrpura. John y Luffy se miran frente a frente pero el capitán mugiwara solo podía ver el extraño casco que tapaba el rostro del soldado de la UNSF que le salvo la vida…

John: Niño ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo.

Luffy: Aja, oye podrías explicarme que diablos era esa luz púrpura que te rosa casi tu cuerpo – pregunto.

John: Eso era un rayo de partículas acelerado que pudo haberte matado si no te tiraba a tiempo – respondió a la interrogante del chico.

Luffy: Orale, pues gracias amigo – contesto sonriendo.

John: Me llamo John – le dijo y le da la mano levantando al chico.

Luffy: Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy.

John (pensando): Esa inicial en su nombre… recuerdo que antes de que iniciase la batalla en Reach, logre ver que tenía una D. en mi nombre yo también… lamentablemente nunca pude saber mi verdadero nombre debido a ese incidente. Tal vez este chico sepa algo sobre esa D.

Luffy miraba el arma de su nuevo la cual era una BR55 Battle Rifle amigo pero vio que este se escondió en una de las paredes y lo vio luchar contra esos extraños seres, Luffy siguió a su amigo y los 2 vuelven a entablar una conversación…

Luffy: John, acaso tú sabes que son esas cosas que salen de ese barco volador – pregunto.

John: Es un grupo llamado el Covenant – dijo y acto seguido lanzo una granada de plasma que recogió y disparaba con su arma hacia un Elite rojo que lo estaba molestando – Es un conjunto de razas alienígenas que tienen la misión de exterminar a toda la raza humana y a todos los seres vivos de este planeta – continuo explicando en lo que los 2 iban agachados para no ser alcanzados por los disparos de los Grunts con Needlers para volver a esconderse en las paredes de los edificios – Luffy, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿En que año nos encontramos?

Luffy: El año 1522, pero porque lo preguntas.

John: ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto muy exaltado el Spartan.

Luffy: Sí, pero no se porque vino esa pregunta John…

John: Cortana…

Cortana: Escuche toda la platica John.

Luffy: ¿Quien hablo?

John: Cortana, una IA muy avanzada Luffy.

Luffy: ¿Y que es?

John: Más tarde te explico Luffy, hay muchas cosas que no conoces y me tomaría un buen rato explicarlas, pero primero es lo primero. Debemos sacar las fuerzas Covenant que están en esta isla y averiguar el propósito del porque descendieron en esta isla flotante y salvar a todas las personas de esta isla.

Luffy: ¿Te refieres a los marines del gobierno?

John: No se en que asuntos estés involucrado Luffy, pero las vidas humanas son ahora nuestra prioridad. Los problemas que tengas con los habitantes los tendrás que hacer a un lado.

Luffy: No puedo… hay una amiga mía en esta isla y es mi misión traerla de vuelta con mis amigos.

John: ¿Como se llama tu amiga?

Luffy: Nico Robin

John: Dame una descripción de tu amiga – exclamo y disparando al mismo tiempo a unos Jackals y se llevo a Luffy de nuevo hacia otro edificio y tomo unas granadas de plasma y una Plasma Pistol y recogió municiones para su Battle Rifle.

Luffy: Recuerdo que traía una blusa negra y unas botas negras que cubrían sus piernas, tiene cabello negro largo y ojos azules – le explica y este lanza una granada de plasma a un Elite rojo que disparaba hacia ellos cargándoselo.

John: Cortana, avísale a la capitana Keyes que use los sensores de la nave usando la descripción que uno de los civiles me pidió. Dile que es urgente.

Cortana: De acuerdo John.

Cortana le hace ese pequeño favor y Miranda al preguntarse sobre esta petición duda al principio pero lo medita unos momentos y accede de buena manera a buscar a esa persona de nombre Nico Robin. Miranda vio la situación y todas esas personas que miro a través de los monitores mostraron habilidades sobrehumanas pero sabia que a pesar de tener grandes poderes los humanos de abajo, no podían con el armamento de alta tecnología y mando más Pelicans para ayudar a los humanos y a las otras criaturas como manejar las armas que ellos poseían y le ordeno al sargento Johnson dirigir su Pelican hacia la destruida puerta para ayudar a los humanos que se estaban acercando a la batalla. El sargento acata la orden y se va en su Pelican con una buena dote de armas para los civiles que se aproximaban, tenía una torreta M247 GPMG en la parte donde los soldados salían y la nave se elevo nuevamente en dirección al sur. El resto de los mugiwara llegaron a tierra acompañados de la familia de Franky y de la compañía Galley desembarcaron y se dirigían a la primera puerta pero vieron que estaba hecha añicos y todos vieron a unos cuantos marines muertos, todos vieron a los extraños enemigos acercarse con intenciones hostiles ante ellos, los mugiwara prepararon sus técnicas contra los invasores pero en ese instante llega el Pelican de Johnson y usando la torreta de esta acribillo sin piedad a los Elites y Grunts que estaban a punto de atacar a los humanos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el objeto volador descender y vieron a un soldado con una armadura verde portando un rifle muy extraño y el sargento Johnson se quedo también anonadado al ver a seres muy extraños pero de entre ellos noto aun reno parado de 2 patas con una nariz azul.

Johnson: Por dios, que dejare de tomar si salimos vivos de esta – dijo en su mente – Hey, se encuentran todos bien – les pregunto a todos los piratas.

Zoro: Sí estamos bien pero… que diablos esta pasando allá adelante.

Johnson: Hijo, hay una guerra que se esta librando en estos momentos y mis hombres están ayudando a todas las personas que estén adelante contra esas ratas asquerosas del Covenant.

Nami: ¿Covenant?

Johnson: Es una larga historia señorita. Ahorita mismo se me pidió que les diese estas armas ya que las que ustedes poseen no tendrían muchas posibilidades contra los escudos de energía y las armas de plasma que ellos poseen. Por cierto, mi amigo John me contó que un tal Luffy esta con el ayudándolo a luchar contra el Covenant…

Nami: ¿Luffy esta peleando contra esas cosas? – pregunto.

Johnson: Aja, pero descuide. Mi amigo esta con el, tenga por seguro de que no le pasara nada.

Nami (pensando): Gracias a dios que no le pasó nada.

Johnson: Señorita, ¿Acaso es novia de ese tal Luffy?

Nami (sonrojada): Hahahaha, como cree es solo que me preocupo por el es todo – dijo nerviosa la navegadora.

Johnson: Antes de que todos ustedes vayan la lucha, les voy a explicar como funcionan las armas que traigo para ustedes y así tengan más posibilidades y no mueran en batalla contra esas ratas – dijo el sargento hacia todos los presentes y saco del Pelican varias cajas de armas que dejaron a todos anonadados por la gran cantidad de armamento que traía el soldado. Había BR55 Battle Rifle, M6C Magnum Sidearm, M41 Rocket Launcher, M90A Shotgun, MA5C Assault Rifle, SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, M7/Caseless Sub Machine Gun, esas eran las armas que Johnson tenía en 4 de las 6 cajas, en las 2 restantes eran las municiones de estas, les explica como funcionaba cada una y utilizo cada una de ellas eliminando a un Elite, Hunter, etc., todos estaban impresionados con ese basto arsenal y siguieron el consejo del soldado de la UNSF armándose hasta los dientes para pelear – Ya que están listos, vamos a patearle el culo al Covenant – les dice y Johnson se llevo a los mugiwara dentro del Pelican dejando a los otros avanzar para distraer al enemigo.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

John y Luffy quienes estaban ahora trepados en las azoteas de los edificios continuaban la lucha y a la vez avanzaban hasta la puerta principal que llevaba al palacio de justicia de la isla, los 2 iban con mucho cuidado debido a los Sniper Jackals que rondaban por las azoteas. Muchos soldados del gobierno a pesar de ser numerosos caían por esos malditos Jackals, John se asomaba por unos instantes para detectar el escondite de los Jackals y bajaba su cabeza para que no le volasen los sesos. Luffy se preguntaba porque esos sujetos mataban a las personas de Enies Lobby, era la primera vez que miraba un espectáculo tan cruel y despiadado que poco a poco se fue llenando de furia contra estos individuos y deseaba darles su merecido, antes de que saltase a pelear contra los Elites y Jackals, John le agarra de la mano…

Luffy: SUELTAME – grito – Que no ves que esas personas están matando a gente inocente y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada – le dijo muy molesto.

John: Entonces haremos esto: Yo me encargare de detener a las fuerzas Covenant que andan saliendo todo lo posible. No se cuantas salgan de esa nave pero eliminare a todos los que se encuentran en la isla en estos momentos, tu cumple tu misión de rescatar a Robin y una vez que la tengas contáctame con esto – explico y le da un comunicador – Este aparato sirve para que tu y yo estemos en contacto en cualquier parte, úsalo una vez que tengas a Robin de vuelta, para después un sujeto llamado Johnson vea la señal y vaya a tu posición y después nos encargaremos de esa nave Covenant – le contó.

Luffy: Esta bien, cuidate John – dijo y fue hacia el palacio de justicia de la isla

El Master Chief desde la azotea empezó a eliminar a los Jackals con extrema precaución y lanzaba granadas hacia los Grunts rojos y Elites rojos y con su Plasma Pistol debilitaba los escudos de los Elites y los mataba con su Battle Rifle, se lanza a las calles y los soldados de la marina que se encontraban luchando contra los ven a un sujeto con una imponente armadura verde mirándolos. Los marinos preparaban sus espadas para atacarlo pero ven que este saco antes su Battle Rifle y disparo a la izquierda matando a un Sniper Jackal que estaba a punto de matar a algún marino, los soldados se maravillaron al ver la puntería que ese misterioso guerrero tenia al haber eliminado a la criatura que en estos momentos se encontraba en el piso inerte, John se acerca a los soldados para charlar un poco con ellos.

John: ¿Se encuentran bien soldados? – pregunto a los marinos

Tok: Quien eres y que son esas cosas que están atacando la isla del gobierno mundial – le dijo al Master Chief.

John: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. En estos momentos van a ayudar a mis hombres que están luchando contra el Covenant para así reducir las bajas humanas – dijo a los marinos de la isla.

Tok: Quien te crees que eres para darnos ordenes extraño, no necesitamos de tu ayuda para detener esta invasión a Enies Lobby – comento muy engreído el soldado negando su participación.

Cuando termino de hablar varias explosiones provinieron detrás de los 300 marinos revelando a 1 Wraith dispuesto a acabar con todos los presentes. Los soldados disparaban con sus cañones y rifles pero nada funcionaba contra el mastodonte de tanque, John corría en dirección hacia el Wraith pero se escondía en las paredes de los edificios para no ser alcanzado por los disparos de plasma que lanzaba el mortero del tanque, avanzaba con cuidado para no ser sorprendido por el tanque enemigo y atacaba a los Jackals que luchaban contra los soldados de Enies Lobby dándoles una mano amiga. El Wraith uso sus torretas para atacar al Master Chief pero este lanzo una granada de plasma destruyéndolas y este se lanza a la cabina y de varios golpes la destruye revelando a un Ultra Elite conduciéndola, de un fuerte jalón lo saca y este roba el Wraith mandando a volar al Elite y después matándolo. John se dirigió hacia los Hunters y Elites rojos que atacaban sin piedad a la familia de Franky y a la compañía La-Galley, el Covenant miro el Wraith acercarse y dejaron de disparar para que este se encargase del enemigo, pero ninguno sospecho que el "Demonio" comandaba el tanque. El Wraith disparo contra el Covenant matando a varios Elites y Jackals pero dejando gravemente heridos a los Hunters pero este los fulmina echándoles en cima el peso del tanque contra ellos, ya con los enemigos eliminados John regreso al centro de la isla para combatir contra el Covenant que estaba dando lata.

En el Pelican, Johnson y el resto de los mugiwara observaban con espanto la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, Zoro y Sanji estaban cerca de la compuerta platicando con el sargento que les dio un aventón…

Sanji: Oye Johnson, porque esos alienígenas atacan esta isla. Que fue lo que hicimos para que vinieran de sorpresa y estén matando a personas inocentes – pregunto con curiosidad.

Johnson: Esa es una muy buena pregunta cocinero, de donde vengo esos malditos han estado arrasando con varios lugares y hemos estado en una larga lucha contra el Covenant por mucho tiempo.

Nami: ¿Cuanto tiempo ustedes tienen luchando contra el Covenant?

Johnson:…30 años Nami. En esos 30 años, he visto a muchos amigos, familia, conocidos y a gente inocente morir a manos del Covenant.

Los mugiwara estaban espantados al oír el relato de uno de los pocos veteranos que ha encarado al Covenant y vivir para contarlo. Nunca pensaron llegar a conocer a una raza alienígena que fueran capaz de ocasionar un genocidio de esa magnitud, los piratas viendo que este nuevo enemigo intentaba hacer lo mismo con los mares tomaron la decisión que próximamente los hará vivir un desafío más allá de sus expectativas…

Zoro: Johnson, no me importa si esos seres vienen del espacio, no permitiré que destruyan nuestras tierras y a la gente inocente.

Sanji: Yo tampoco dejare que el Covenant se salga con la suya.

Sogeking: El gran Sogeking, defensor de la justicia te ayudara a enfrentar al Covenant.

Chopper: Me uniré a ustedes para defender las islas de los mares.

Nami: Ya que… otra aventura en la que debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas.

Johnson: No se preocupe señorita, tenemos a los mejores marines para que nos ayuden en este conflicto. Nosotros nunca estaremos solos contra el Covenant, tenemos miles de marines de la UNSF, cañones MAC, miles de naves de combate, a los Spartan-II, y a mi amigo John D.

Zoro: ¿Te refieres a la persona que acompaña a Luffy?

Johnson: Ese mero, porque lo preguntas

Chopper: Es que el nombre completo de nuestro capitán es Monkey D. Luffy.

Johnson: Interesante. Luego veremos sobre el nombre de mi amigo John, si me disculpan – dijo y preparo la torreta M247 GPMG – voy a encargarme de hacer abono a esas Phantoms que andan soltando a cada rato enemigos.

Zoro: Yo te ayudo – dijo el espadachín sacando su espada Wado…

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Los Phantoms llegaron cerca del palacio de justicia de Enies Lobby soltando a varias tropas Covenant, había varios Elites Rojos y 4 Elites Negros que eran de las fuerzas especiales, 40 Grunts con Plasma Pistols y Needlers y unos 20 Jackals con escudos rojos. Los Elites con Fuel Rod Cannons destruyeron el techo y penetraron en el último piso, varios marines quienes fueron emboscados perecieron ante los Jackals y Grunts, los Elites descendieron luego y procedieron a tomar el palacio de la justicia, los marines de la UNSF fueron traídos por varios Pelicans del Imber Clad para auxiliar a Johnson y al Master Chief en la defensa de la isla.

Lejos de ahí, los King Bulls Sodom y Gomorrah se abrían paso entre la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo en las calles de la ciudad. Los marines disparaban con cañones hacia los cuerpos de los King Bulls lastimándolos gravemente pero eso no los detenía, a pesar del dolor nadie detenía de su destino que era el palacio de la justicia. Sin embargo, había Wraiths escondidos en las esquinas y al ver a los dinosaurios gigantes soltaron sus ráfagas de plasma contra los extraños caballos gigantes lastimándolos seriamente, Sodom al recibir 2 impactos directos del Wraith cayo al piso, los demás miembros dejaron al King Bull en el camino para continuar la misión. El Covenant al ver a uno de los seres gigantes en el piso concentraron su poder de ataque contra los soldados de la marina que daban lucha contra los alienígenas una vez que estos llegaron a apoderarse de unas cuantas armas de plasma, pero los soldados a pesar de ser numerosos ante los pocos Covenant que se habían descendido a la isla no tenían mucha experiencia enfrentando al Covenant como los soldados de la UNSF, quienes llegaron a tiempo para dar soporte a los marinos y darles algunas tácticas de combate contra ellos y dándoles granadas de mano.

Los gigantes que se encontraban amarrados por las correas de energía de plasma eran vigilados por 10 Elites rojos, 14 Grunts amarillos y 6 Jackals, John quien aun pilotaba el Wraith fue en dirección hacia los gigantes y disparo al grupo de enemigos matando a todos los Grunts y llevándose a varios Elites y Jackals. Los restantes atacaban con sus armas de plasma al tanque enemigo, más Elites llegaron para atacar al Master Chief pero este usaba el tanque para dar embestidas contra el enemigo y mandarlos a volar, eventualmente, un Elite plateado se coló en la parte trasera del Wraith colocando una granada de plasma para matar al Master Chief, pero este se le adelanta y se sale del tanque antes de que explotase. Sin tanque, John va a cubrirse en uno de los edificios cercanos y disparando a los Jackals sobrevivientes a la cabeza para luego tomar sus armas, rápido carga una Plasma Pistol y suelta la ráfaga contra un Elite rojo para después matarlo con su Battle Rifle, rápido lanza una granada de plasma al rostro de otro Elite y la explosión se llevo a los enemigos cercanos matando a las tropas Covenant que custodiaban a los gigantes capturados. John se acerca a los prisioneros…

John: Oigan, se encuentran bien – pregunto a los gigantes.

Oimo: No, esas extrañas criaturas destruyeron nuestra única oportunidad de poder ver a nuestros lideres – dijo triste

Kaashii: Ahora que fuimos derrotados, el gobierno de seguro matara a nuestros camaradas y nos encerraran por no haber cumplido nuestra labor.

John vio a los gigantes deprimidos y este quien vio un video de psicología de cómo levantar los ánimos a las personas pone en práctica lo visto para hacer levantar a los gigantes.

John: Haber, cuéntenme un poco acerca de su historia amigos.

Oimo: Hace 50 años, el gobierno del mundo capturo a nuestros líderes encerrándolos en quien sabe donde, nosotros con tal de verlos libres nuevamente ofrecimos nuestros servicios. Desde entonces, hemos protegido las puertas de la primera puerta de Enies Lobby pero fracasamos ante esos raros sujetos que disparaban luces.

Kaashii: Estas extrañas cuerdas no nos dejan salir. Y si estuviésemos libres no pelearíamos ya que todos los soldados del gobierno saben que hemos fracasado.

John: Escúchenme gigantes: Si fueron derrotados por un enemigo no se rindan, levántense de nuevo y demuestren que ustedes pueden dar más del 100. El enemigo es numeroso, con su ayuda podemos cambiar el curso de la batalla para nuestra ventaja. Si combinamos su fuerza colosal y mis tácticas de combate, derrotaremos a los varios enemigos que están asesinando a personas inocentes y evitaremos que la Assault Carrier no destruya esta isla.

Kaashii: Aun cuanto te ayudemos, el gobierno ya no liberara a nuestros líderes ya que hemos fracasado.

John: MANDEN AL DIABLO AL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL – les grito – La UNSF puede auxiliarnos con su predicamento siempre y cuando ustedes colaboren conmigo para luchar contra el Covenant.

Oimo: ¿La UNSF?

John: Es algo parecido a la marina pero viendo sus caras llenas de lágrimas, la UNSF es generosa con aquellos que se encuentran en problemas. Yo soy parte de esta agencia, si colaboran prometo encontrar a sus camaradas y liberarlos del poder del gobierno mundial.

Kaashii: ¿Eres capaz de retar al gobierno solo con tal de liberar a nuestros lideres gigantes?

John: He encarado cosas peores que a lo que llaman el gobierno mundial y he salido vivo…sí, soy capaz de retar al gobierno con tal de liberar a sus amigos.

Oimo: GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS – dijo el gigante llorando.

John: Primero lo primero, tengo que liberarlos de las cuerdas de plasma y para eso, tengo que encontrar los controles de los cables de plasma atados a sus cuerpos. En seguida vuelvo…

Kaashii: Vimos a unos sujetos con una rara caja llena de armas y otra era un raro cono el cual era cargado por esos enanos con mascaras. Se fueron al este, a lo mejor los encuentres en alguna de las torres de la isla principal de Enies Lobby.

John: Gracias por la información amigos – les dijo y fue al este a buscar el interruptor que liberaría a los gigantes.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

La Assault Carrier soltaba más Phantoms por toda la isla y poco a poco salieron más Banshees para atacar desde los aires a los humanos que luchaban contra sus camaradas, los Pelicans luchaban contra los Phantoms y las Banshees destruyendo algunas pero también las naves de la UNSF sufrían daños en los combates y una que otra se estrello en las azoteas de la ciudad fortaleza de Enies Lobby. No paso mucho tiempo para que los Phantoms volaran sobre la torre de justicia y soltaran a los Stealth Elites, eran unos 20 de estos y penetraron con mucha facilidad las instalaciones usando sus camuflajes de invisibilidad se preparaban para escuchar todo lo relativo respecto a esta isla llamada Enies Lobby. En la oficina del CP9, Spandam estaba completamente espantado al ver al barco volador gigantesco que cubría toda la isla y miraba como su amada isla estaba siendo invadida por el extraño grupo llamado Covenant, Robin y Franky, quienes estaban en la oficina del líder del CP9 escuchaban las noticias de los marinos…

Bin: Jefe Spandam, la primera puerta de la isla ha sido destruida junto con los gigantes.

Spandam: ¿QUE? Eso es imposible, aparte de los piratas ahora tenemos que lidiar con esos sujetos desconocidos. Porque dios me castiga tanto,

Bin: Que hacemos señor Spandam – pregunto el marino.

Spandam: Vayan a defender la isla ineptos, no permitan que el enemigo tome la Torre de la Justicia – les dijo a los marinos y cambio su mirada a Robin – Robin, a lo mejor ese raro grupo viene por ti por lo que nosotros hemos estado buscando, el poder de revivir las armas ancestrales.

Robin: Jamás en mi vida he escuchado de ese grupo llamado Covenant.

Franky: Yo tampoco conozco de ellos.

Spandam: Cállate Cutty Flam – le dijo y acto seguido le metió un golpe en la cara – Nadie te metió en la conversación.

Franky haría pedazos a este debilucho de primera pero se encontraba atado con unas cadenas bien fuertes, Robin haría lo mismo usando sus poderes pero no podía hacerlo debido a las esposas que anulaban los poderes de su fruta. Los Stealth Elites quienes estaban ahora en la oficina de Spandam no atacaron primero debido a que necesitaban información sobre esta isla y quienes eran la marina y el gobierno mundial…

Spandam: Aun con esta crisis, tengo esto para encargarme de todos mis enemigos – explico y saco un Golden Den Den Mushi – Con que solo oprima el botón, iniciare el Buster Call eliminando a todos los que están en esta isla, incluyendo al Covenant – dijo a sus rehenes.

Franky: ¿Que es eso?

Robin: Buster Call… dijo asustada – La marina manda 10 enormes barcos con miles de soldados para destruir el blanco seleccionado por la llamada del Golden Den Den Mushi. Todos los habitantes de la isla que no salgan serán asesinados por los múltiples disparos de los barcos de guerra del a marina – dijo la arqueóloga explicándole a Franky lo que es el Buster Call.

R'Farnhalm: El humano cree poder destruir nuestra Assault Carrier con solo 10 barcos – murmuro a su compañero de al lado.

F'Trask: Nunca pensé que los humanos de esta isla fueran tan estupidos pensando acerca de ganarnos, si las armas que usan son muy primitivas comparadas con los otros que hemos encarado y derrotado – le respondió.

Was'maj: Y porque no usamos el Buster Call contra ellos mismos – sugirió uno de ellos.

R'Farnhalm: Buena idea. De esa forma, veremos como los humanos se matan el uno con el otro mientras observamos todo el espectáculo con este prisionero llamado Spandam – comento el Elite y todos accedieron al plan de su compañero Was'maj.

El grupo Stealth que escucho la conversación de los humanos desactivaron sus camuflajes de invisibilidad revelándose ante los humanos.

R'Farnhalm: Spandam, Nico Robin, Franky, han sido seleccionados para ser llevados a la Pious Inquisitor y ser interrogados con todo lo relacionado con el gobierno mundial y la marina.

Spandam: Que demonios significa es… - no termino de hablar ya que un rayo de plasma le rozo la cara asustándolo muchísimo más.

F'Trask: Cállate escoria humana – le grito al jefe del CP9.

R'Farnhalm: Si muestran resistencia serán asesinados en este preciso momento – dijo el líder del grupo.

En ese instante, una puerta de la nada se abre revelando al miembro Blueno del CP9 y miro la amenaza y se preparo para erradicarla…

**Ending Theme: Gaia (Janne da Arc)**

**Preview:**

**Todos los mugiwara estaban en lo más alto del palacio de la Justicia esperando las palabras de su compañero Robin, cerca de ella estaba todos los miembros del CP9 a excepción de Blueno quien fue vencido por Luffy. Ninguno se movía y sus 5 sentidos estaban enfocados en cu compañera. Robin miraba a sus compañeros y estaba a punto de gritarles pero en ese preciso instante una pantalla de luz apareció detrás de los mugiwara, en ella se veía al comandante Covenant al lado de su guardia real mirando el espectáculo dramático terrestre…**

**Wlak' Theska: Humanos, sus ridículos problemas personales no detendrán nuestra búsqueda sobre ese objeto que se encuentra debajo de toda la isla. Hemos venido a reclamarlo y nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino, el gobierno mundial y la marina son insectos comparados con mi basto ejército de naves capaces de destruir toda resistencia.**

**Voz: Yo no estoy de acuerdo – dijo alguien con un altavoz.**

**Un Pelican que provino detrás de la torre de la justicia se mostró ante la pantalla, el frente de la nave miraba al edificio y en la lanzadera del Pelican el comandante Covenant miraba al único ser que despreciaba todo el Covenant con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Wlak' Theska: "Demonio"**

**John: Corrección… John D.**

**Luffy: Así se habla John – le grita a su nuevo nakama.**

**Notas de Autor: Pues aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo de esta fascinante historia, llena de piratas, Covenants y de un secreto inesperado una vez que se de a la luz. En el siguiente capitulo se sabrá más sobre los motivos del comandante Covenant el porque el asedio a Enies Lobby, John deberá hacer una alianza inesperada entre el CP9 y los mugiwara si ambos bandos desean salir vivos.**

**X: Great job. **

**Autor: Gracias X.**

**Axl: No hubo musica en este capitulo…**

**Autor: Pronto la habra Axl, pronto la habra…**

**Y respecto a las parejas, habra LuNa, ZoRo, San???**


End file.
